10th Infantry Division (Wehrmacht)
|branch=''Heer'' |type= Infantry |role= Motorized Infantry |size=Division |garrison= |battles= |decorations= |disbanded= }} The German 10th Infantry Division was created in October 1934 under the cover name Wehrgauleitung Regensburg (later Kommandant von Regensburg) to hide its violation of the Treaty of Versailles. It was renamed the 10th Infantry Division when the establishment of the Wehrmacht was announced publicly in October 1935. The division participated in the annexation of Austria in March 1938, the invasion of Poland in September 1939, and the invasion of France in May 1940. Thereafter it was upgraded to the 10th Motorized Infantry Division. It was later redesignated 10th Panzergrenadier Division in June 1943. In August 1944 the division was destroyed in the Battle of Kiev and ensuing defensive actions. It was partially reconstituted in Germany in October, and sent back to the front as an understrength Kampfgruppe ("battlegroup"). It was destroyed again in Poland in January 1945 and again partially reconstituted in February. The division finally surrendered to the Soviets in Czechoslovakia at the end of the war. War crimes Elements of the division took part in atrocities against the civilian population during the invasion of Poland. Together with elements of the 17th Infantry Division, they took part in the murder of at least 14 civilians during the Division's advance towards Sieradz and Łask. http://web.archive.org/web/20061113094808/http://www.ipn.gov.pl/biuletyn8-9_43-44.pdf Organisation (1939) * Infanterie-Regiment 20. * Infanterie-Regiment 41. * Infanterie-Regiment 85. * Artillerie-Regiment 10. * I./Artillerie-Regiment 46. * 10th Divisional Support Units * Beobachtungs-Abteilung 10. * Pionier-Bataillon 10. * Panzerabwehr-Abteilung 10. * Nachrichten-Abteilung 10. * Feldersatz-Bataillon 10. * Versorgungseinheiten 10. Commanding officers * Generalleutnant Alfred Waeger (October 1933 – March 1938) * Generalleutnant Konrad von Cochenhausen (March 1938 – September 1940) * Generalleutnant Friedrich-Wilhelm von Loeper (October 1940 – April 1942) * Oberst Hans Traut April 1942 – April 1942 * Generalleutnant August Schmidt (May 1942 – September 1944) * Generalmajor Walter Herold (October 1944 – November 1944) * Oberst Alexander Vial (December 1944 – January 1945) * Generalmajor Karl-Richard Koßmann (January 1945 – May 1945) Members (Selection) * Josef Lindner (1921–2008), 41st Infantry Regiment 3. Company * Ernst Liebl, 41st Infantry Regiment See also * Panzergrenadier * Division (military), Military unit, List of German divisions in World War II * Heer, Wehrmacht References Note: The Web references may require you to follow links to cover the unit's entire history. * German Book - History of the 10. Division from August Schmidt 1963 (Geschichte der 10. Division von August Schmidt 1963) * Pipes, Jason. "10.Infanterie-Division". Retrieved 10 April 2005 * Wendel, Marcus (2004). "10. Infanterie-Division". Retrieved 10 April 2005 * "10. Infanterie-Division (mot)". German language article at www.lexikon-der-wehrmacht.de, with photos. Retrieved 10 April 2005 * Witold Kulesza "[http://web.archive.org/web/20061113094808/http://www.ipn.gov.pl/biuletyn8-9_43-44.pdf Zbrodnie Wehrmachtu w Polsce wrzesień 1939 IPN Bulletin 43-44] *Burkhard Müller-Hillebrand: Das Heer 1933-1945. Entwicklung des organisatorischen Aufbaues. Vol.III: Der Zweifrontenkrieg. Das Heer vom Beginn des Feldzuges gegen die Sowjetunion bis zum Kriegsende. Mittler: Frankfurt am Main 1969, p. 285. * Georg Tessin: Verbände und Truppen der deutschen Wehrmacht und Waffen-SS im Zweiten Weltkrieg, 1939 - 1945. Vol. III: Die Landstreitkräfte 6 -14. Mittler: Frankfurt am Main 1967. Category:Military units and formations established in 1934 Category:1934 establishments in Germany Category:Infantry divisions of Germany during World War II Category:German World War II divisions Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1945